Lady Nimrind, Princess of Lindon
by Mister Evil
Summary: Lady Nimrind, only daughter of Gil-Galad, the High King of Noldor, has joined the quest. Just whose attention has this grabbed in the Fellowship? (Past the old childhood friend in the Prince of Mirkwood, of course.) Shes always wanted a choice and now she has one for a life time. OC Slight OOC and AU as I figure the characters out.
1. Chapter 1

OKEY so hi.

1.) IF I GET SOMETHING TOTALLY FUCKED UP, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

LITTLE UPDATE THOUGH BECAUSE THIS DOES GO ALITTLE AGAINST TOLKIEN, GIL-GALAD NEVER DIED AT THE HANDS OF THE DARK LORD I.E HE NOW HAS A CHILD, NIMRIND AND HE LIVES IN THE GREY HAVENS AS ITS THE CAPITAL OF LINDON.

2.) SINDARIN (I.E ELVISH) WILL HAVE A NUMBER AND THEN AN ENGLISH TRANSLATION ON THE TOP OR BOTTOM. . IF YOU'D RATHER IT WAS JUST AT THE BOTTOM OR ANYTHING ELSE, PLEASE LEMME KNOW.

3.) I ONLY OWN NIMRIND

 _(Nimrind, what are you doing up there?) 1_

* * *

I pulled the arrow out of the tree trunk and began to stare across at the mountains and waterfall. It was land of beauty and plenty, the water was clean and the trees were green. There were no workers shouting to one another and there were no great big ships to get in the way of.

When the High kings convened we all went to the lands of Rivendell. I was never told why by my adar, Gil-galad, The High King of Noldor. To others he was a great cause for fear, to me, he was a place of warmth and care.

I had always been told to hold my head high and act with honor, loyalty, and compassion in my life and when I ruled as I came from the house of Finarfin. This was also his reason for putting my through so many _hours_ of lessons in the common tongue, Sindarin and Westron. Then more in the ways of manners, history, poetry, the arts, and fighting. The fighting were the best for me, I learned quickly and with much enthusiasm.

We would leave our home in the Grey Havens to come to this land of sunlight and green, it was fine with me, I could see Legolas Greenleaf. We had always been of the same age and as Lord Elrond's children were never interested in playing with us, we enjoyed running and practicing archery. It was a constant contest between us but we were happy with it.

"Nimrind! Mani ier lle de eller?" Legolas called up to me, cupping his hands around his mouth to shout. I giggled and dropped the arrow, turning to climb down to him. My golden hair was fluttering in the wind, already long enough to the middle of my back. It would have to be cut soon. I landed softly on the ground and looked at Legolas. ( _1_ )

We had both technically fully matured now as elves but we long held to the childish ways as we had long ago. Sometimes I would see a mist come over his eyes and then he would shield his face from me. This was one of those times as I smiled at him and he smiled back only just long enough then turned his head away.

"My Lady Nimrind and my Lord Legolas, the council is beginning." A brown haired elf appeared and I immediately straightened my back, and gave him a smile and nod. My manners were appearing as were Legolas's as he nodded his head to the elf and we followed the him into the halls of Lord Elrond.

There had been word of The Dark Lord's ring being found in the hands a hobbit and so we had been convened as to what was to be done with it. If there was to be a journey it was expected and hoped for by myself that I should be able to go on it. I knew my father would not approve but I had long ago began to do things that caused his disapproval.

* * *

Legolas and I choose seats next to each other, my father was on the other side of Elrond. He had been watching us and I smiled sweetly at him as he did the same to me. There were several men here along with dwarves and two hobbits. When we sat I vaguely noticed that Legolas's leg was touching mine and I was about to move it, to sit more like a lady when I got distracted by Lord Elrond speaking.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond looked around at all of us finally settling on a black haired hobbit as he finished. This must be Frodo, we made eye contact as he walked to the pedestal to place the ring upon it. He looked rather nervous and I could not blame him for this, it must have been terrifying to walk in front of all of these people simply to place a ring down.

I was going to watch the hobbit sit back down when the ring itself began to speak. It was telling me to take it and run, to take it and never come back to this place. I felt my eyes widen as its voice penetrated my thoughts, it was not welcomed within them.

"So it's true." The red haired human spoke as though he were in a trance. Frodo sat back down and looked relieved to not be carrying it anymore. If that was what he heard all the time, I couldn't even begin to imagine the strength this little hobbit had.

"In a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found, Isildur's Bane-'" He stretched his hand out towards the ring, seeming to want to take it for himself and I looked at my father with worry. He was looking at Elrond with the same look of concern mirrored.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond jumped to his feet, trying to get the attention of Boromir. I looked up as the sky began to darken and then at Mithrandir as he began to speak in Black Speech.

" _One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_ _One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."_ Gandalf spoke the words and as I translated them in my own head, it began to burn. I considered taking Legolas's hand for strength but decided against it, instead closing my eyes until this was finished. _  
_

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond was infuriated that he would do such a thing, and I opened my eyes to look at both elves glaring at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond and Gil-Galad, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil." He merely shrugged as he sat back down. I turned my attention back to the ring as it began to speak yet again to me.

"Aye it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring ?Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the _blood_ of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." Boromir began to speak again and I sighed at him. It seemed all things that spilled out of his mouth were idiotic.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn called out, meeting eyes with me and nodding towards me as a hello. He and Arwen had a brief affair of sorts but she had long moved onto another. He himself had supposedly as well.

"And what would a _ranger_ know of this matter?" Boromir spit out at his statement, and I raised a brow. I was about to take a stand against this idiot but alas I was beaten to it.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn You owe him your allegiance." Legolas stood up, motioning to Aragorn with a nod of his head. He too was infuriated now with the imbecile. I looked across to see my father quietly taking in the scene, his fingers steepled as he leaned back.

"Aragorn! This.. is Isildur's heir?" Boromir looked shock and I held back the need to roll my eyes at him.

" _And_ heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas bit out at him.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said for him to sit down but he didn't seem to realize this so I wrapped a hand around his arm and gently pulled him back. He looked back confused then gave me a grateful smile and sat.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King." Boromir was speaking more to himself now than anyone else as he glared at Aragorn and sat back down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." The grey wizard commented, staring thoughtfully at the ring.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stood up and motioned to the ring. I was surprised that my father had not jumped in yet to take over the meeting as he usually had. He seemed to be trying at least to give control to Lord Elrond.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf that I believe went by the name of Gimli took up an ax and swung it. I immediately went to turn my head and protect it as I heard the ax come down with a shatter. I looked back to see not only had his ax shattered but that he was now on the floor, I struggled to maintain a blank face at this.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you... must do this." Elrond said slowly as the shocked silence ensued.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." He decided and shook his head. I looked scathingly at him, was he questioning the word of Lord Elrond now?

"Boromir, have you heard nothing _at all_? Its evil and it _must_ be destroyed!" I said fiercely, jumping to my feet to glare at him. He had the decency to appear mildly shocked by my outburst.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli countered sarcastically from the side, I turned my glare on him. _Dwarves._

"If that is what it comes to and no one else will step up, then _yes._ I will be." I bit out at him and he began to look enraged.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" He shouted and pointed his shattered ax into my face as he stood up. I scoffed at it and Legolas jumped up next to me.

"Never trust an elf!" He yelled, shaking his broken weapon at me again. I was beginning to a little insulted with this dwarf.

"Get your useless weapon out of my face, _dwarf._ " I snarled and pushed the ax away from my nose. He almost started to vibrate on the spot with fury as I pushed it away. Legolas came up behind me and angrily took it out of his hands, tossing it to the side as he started his own quarrel with the dwarf.

"ENOUGH." I heard my father's voice bellow out over the sound as it suddenly became quiet. I squeezed my eyes shut, I had lost my manners. I'd gotten into an argument with a bloody _dwarf_. I looked back to see Lord Elrond looking defeated and sitting back in his chair, my father was standing and looking quite cross with all of us. We all sat back down uneasily.

"One of you must go. The journey itself is _not_ up for discussion." He said solemnly and looked around eyeing Boromir as he opened his mouth then closed it.

"I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor. Alas, I do not know the way." Frodo had stood up and was looking determined. I frowned at this and looked back at my father, he was watching me.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf stood and walked behind Frodo. I looked back at Frodo then my father again and he narrowed his eyes, universal sign for _No_. I was ignoring it today.

"I will protect you Master Baggins. You have my both my bow and my life." I said determinedly and stood, walking to stand behind Frodo as well. I was avoiding eye contact with my father.

"And mine. I apologize Lady Nimrind but your father would murder me if I allowed you to go alone." Legolas stood and addressed Frodo then winked at me. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn's was much more formal as he knelled and looked into Frodo's eyes.

"And my ax." Gimli stood again and walked over to the group, eyeing Legolas and I warily. I sighed to myself more so than anyone else.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir joined us as well, eyeing first Frodo then myself. I contained a shiver of disgust before it ran its course in my body.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" Another hobbit suddenly appeared from the bushes, I jumped at the voice and then stared warily at him. He was small and chubby.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are _not._ " Lord Elrond was frowning at the hobbit as he sat down. I made the mistake of looking over to see a stony face from my father. I looked quickly to the ground. He couldn't pull me out of this group, high king or not, I had given my word.

"Wait! we're coming too!" Two more hobbits jumped out of the bushes and I jumped again. This time I heard a snort out of Legolas and flicked his arm as a scolding for his laughter.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." The first said determinedly and I raised a brow.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing." The second said loudly and crossed his arms looking around and nodding to himself.

"Well that rules you out Pip" The first mumbled and I cracked a smile, I liked these two.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Lord Elrond said at first hesitantly as he made eye-contact with me, he knew I'd gone against my father's wishes.

"Great! Where are we going?" The second seemed excited at first then a little confused and my smile turned into a grin. I _really_ liked these two.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 MILLION THANKS TO PHOX, MY FIRST REVIEWER AND PROBABLY THE MOST HELPFUL I'VE EVER SEEN. I WILL BE TRYING TO FOLLOW A LOT OF WHAT YOU'VE SAID AND EVEN CHANGED SOME WORDS BACK IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. **

**I THINK YOU'LL FIGURE OUT WHY I HAVE ARWEN AND HIM IN SEPARATE RELATIONSHIPS DOWN BELOW BUT PLEASE DO KEEP IN MIND THIS IS UNDER THE INFLUENCE. WE'VE NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN HIM DRINKING AND I'M GOING TO MAKE THAT (DOWN BELOW) THE REASON WHY HE REFUSES THE REST OF THE QUEST.**

 **ALSO KEEPING IN MIND THAT LEGOLAS AND HIS FATHER HAD A STRAINED RELATIONSHIP AT BEST, IT'D MAKE SENSE THAT HE WOULD GRAVITATE TOWARDS THE DAUGHTER OF A MAN HIS FATHER WASN'T FOND OF. (AT LEAST THIS IS MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT, PLEASE DO CORRECT ME IF IM WRONG) I ALSO HAD HIM ALIVE SIMPLY BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IF SHE WERE THE HIGH QUEEN OF ELVES, SHE COULDN'T EXACTLY GO OUT ON A DANGEROUS, LIFE THREATENING QUEST.**

 **LASTLY, I DON'T KNOW I CAN STAND MARY SUE'S, THEY'RE NOT MY CUP OF TEA. I HAVE A SEVERE TENDENCY TO GIVE MY CHARACTER'S GOOD QUALITIES AT FIRST AND THEN SLOWLY STACK ON A 'BAD' ONE FOR EVERY GOOD. I HAVE ANOTHER PROFILE ON HERE CALLED DR. MINI ME AND I CONSTANTLY HAVE PEOPLE YELLING AT ME FOR NOT HAVING MY OC DO THE 'PERFECT' THING. PERSONALLY I LIKE MY CHARACTERS, THEY SEEM MORE REAL TO ME THIS WAY.**

 _(1) Why would you do this?_

 _(2) I had to father._

 _(3) You have wounded me, daughter._

 _(4) Clothe yourself with leaves tonight._

 _(5) Are you well?_

* * *

"Nimrind." My adar rose and motioned for me to follow him as everyone congratulated each other on stepping up. He looked solemn and contained to the untrained eye, to me however, he was both nervous and furious.

"mankoi Iho lle car sina?" He hissed as we turned the corner and I frowned staring down at the ground. ( _1_ )

"amin aw a' atar." I said as the hurt began to flare up in my heart. I hated disappointing him and as I looked up, I realized I'd hurt him badly this time. ( _2_ )

"Harn'd nin, sell." He switched half way to our own tongue of Noldorin and I realized how far I had placed the blade within him. I nodded my head sadly and turned. ( _3_ )

"Imyle hab yassen lass." He said finally as I walked away, I looked back at him confused. ( _4_ )

"Mankoi?" I asked why looking back at him, still just as confused as I had been before. He shook his head frowning down at the ground.

"lle innas henia n'e rato." He told me as he turned and began to walk away. I frowned after him. What was I going to understand soon?

"Ada! I mela'dh." I called out to my father to tell him I loved him still and he looked back to smile at me. The pain my heart decreased a bit with that.

* * *

Lord Elrond had decided to put on a feast, he had told us one of the reasons being that the company was now together the other however he kept to himself. I was not sure of why he had decided to do this but I accepted it anyways.

I was trying to find Legolas however for once the woodland elf seemed no where to be found, how strange. Instead I had the terrible luck of running into Boromir, or more of him running into me. I had been sitting down in the room that contained the remains of Isildur's sword

"Lady Nimrind, how lovely to run into you upon this fine evening." He addressed me and I cringed then straightened out with a smile as I turned.

"Sir Boromir. How lovely to see _you_ this fine evening." I said breezily, the common tongue slid past my lips easily and he smiled at me.

"I must ask, madam. Are You nervous as a lady going on such a quest?" He asked walking closer to me, he was inspecting me as I looked up at him.

"Not at all. I have been well versed in the ways of both battle and healing." I replied easily, giving him a tight smile. I didn't like this man and it was becoming entirely obvious that he didn't feel the same about me. It was _kind_ of true, I did know much about the ways of battle with both a sword and a bow but the healing was more of a practice than a refined art for me. It often took me several tries with multiple herbs to get what I wanted.

"So well educated. Anything else you've been _versed_ in?" I repelled from his touch as I stood up, about to slap him for his idiotic comment when out of the shadows came Aragorn.

"Lady Nimrind, ier lle eithel?" He asked looking between Boromir and I, I slowly lowered my hand and smiled at him. ( _5_ )

"Nauvan ir gwanna ro." I motioned to Boromir with my eyes as I explained I'd feel much better when he was gone. Aragorn cracked a smile at it and I heard Boromir scoff.

"Elvish tongue. I'll be on my way then." He spat out as he pushed past Aragorn, who looked mildly amused. I let out a giggle and walked over towards Aragorn.

"I think he may hold some affections for you, my lady." He suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"He would have affections for a tree if he could take it to bed." I responded with a laugh and he chuckled, nodding.

"Well Lady Nimrind, its time for the feast to begin. Shall I accompany you there?" He asked softly, holding out his elbow for me to take as he stood. I nodded, smiling at him.

"You must just call me Nim or Nimrind, Lord Aragorn." I spoke with careful words, trying to not give him the idea that I was doing it out of anymore than friendly affections. We had started to walk, and were close by the entrance. It was well lite and had the subtle music that we elves loved so dearly coming out of the door way.

"Then in return, you must simply call me Aragorn." He said with a smile at me and patted my hand as we walked in.

"Then I shall try to do this, Aragorn." I smiled brilliantly at him and nodded. He turned the look as I patted his hand back before letting go to take my seat amongst my kin and between my father and Legolas. Both were looking at me warily, Legolas however looked more sour than usual.

"Legolas, why do you have such a look upon your face?" I asked softly, as I touched his arm softly. He glared at me and jerked it back from my grasp. I reeled at what just happened, confusion was clear on my face I'm sure. I was about to ask what had happened when Lord Elrond began to speak loudly, demanding our attention. So instead I sat back and frowned to myself.

"Friends, fellowship members and their own kin. Today we have much to celebrate. Not only do we have a fellowship for which this quest falls upon _but_ we also have a betrothal to announce. Lord Gil-Galad, would you do the honors of announcing this?" Lord Elrond motioned to my father and without meeting my eyes he stood and began to speak loudly as the mutters began amongst the diners.

"The betrothal is one that I think we all knew would occur someday, amongst my own kin and especially my only daughter. Legolas has asked for my daughter's hand in marriage, and I have given my blessing upon the union. Elven kind shall have great feasts in their honor, to Legolas and Nimrind!" He announced sounding very excited and happy with this.

I froze up and stared forward, the dwarf, Gimli happened to be in my view and he raised a brow at me. I paid him no attention, still caught on the face that _Legolas_ , had asked for my hand in marriage. With out ever speaking to me about it, I knew I'd have to do this some day but why did it have to be him? Where was my choice in the matter? I supposed I could reject him but both him and my father had put me in such a position I could not do so with out a public shaming.

He reached slowly and grasped my hand, I let it lie motionless in his. This, this _idiot._ He wanted to marry me? Well lets see if he really wants to after this trip from _hell_. I turned to glare at my old friend and newly acquired betrothal, taking my hand out of his and putting it in my lap. After the food had begun to be served I looked around the table for an empty seat and spotted one between Aragorn and Boromir. I'd deal with Boromir if it meant I wouldn't have to sit between the two men who I thought were honest and turned out to be the opposite.

"Manke ier lle gwanna, Nimrind?" Legolas asked me quickly where I was going and I ignored him. If he was going to ignore my wishes, then I was going to ignore his questions.

"Hello!" I greeted merrily as I sat down, Aragorn looked at me with a raised brow.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband to-be?" He asked as he took a bite of pork, looking at me. I shrugged.

"û." I said no blankly, ignoring the stares from Boromir behind me and Aragorn began to grin.

"I see." He said quietly and turned to his plate as I sipped the elvish wine set here for us. I wasn't about to let this all go to waste.

"lle yéva sogannen rato." He warned me that I would be drunk soon after we lapsed into silence for a few minutes and I'd gone through several glasses of it. I shrugged.

"I estela ikotane." I told him I hoped I would be soon and he snorted.

"Then I shall accompany you back to your room Nimrind." He responded sounding both amused and exasperated.

"You do not need too. I know the way." I challenged looking back at him warily. He shook his head, dessert had started. I was never one for the sweets of the elvish or human kind. They were odd tasting to me, I watched as Aragorn did the same.

"Not a fan of sweets then, Aragorn?" I asked him with a smile, he looked back at me and took in my plate.

"I see you're not either." He responded with a grin. I shook my head.

"Then shall we go for a walk of the gardens? I'm told they're quite a sight." He asked motioning to the window with his head. I thought about it for a second and nodded. He stood and I followed, taking his arm as he offered it. I could feel Legolas's eyes upon my backside, along with many others but decided to ignore them all.

* * *

"I think we may have caused quite the conundrum when we left." Aragorn responded after a few minutes and I rolled my eyes.

"A leaf falling from a tree would cause a conundrum for these people." I mumbled as I watched a leaf fall from a tree. He chuckled, hearing my mutters anyways.

"You're quite the spit fire, are you not?" He murmured as we stopped and sat down under a great big Lairelossë. Its flowers were fragrant as usually and I enjoyed the smell of them always. I shrugged as I looked at him.

"I believe many of my kin could be if we were not always so...wise." I responded as I leaned back and he grinned back at me. My father had encouraged me speaking my mind, he believed it would aid me in my ruling. I wasn't sure if it was the wine or if it was the garden but Aragorn suddenly seemed...beautiful to me as I stared up at him. His black hair had been brushed and washed and he'd shaven, he cleaned up well.

"You clean up well."I said softly as I stared at him. He raised a brow at me and the grin slowly lowered into a fond smile.

"Is this your way of telling me I look vanima?" He asked me in a whisper and I cracked a small smile, shaking my head. He was beautiful but in a different sense.

"No, rather like a piece of art." I sat up and motioned to him. He had dressed in more formal clothing, different than ranger's wear. I could see his eyes darken as we leaned in closer to each other. I think its the wine now but I didn't seem to care.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Nimrind?"He asked me lowly, his voice was hoarse and I nodded anyways, not giving it a second thought as his lips touched mine. We molded together quickly and I was losing my sense of logic as it continued.

"Nimrind? Ier lle n'e sinome?" Legolas was out here, asking if I was out here. I snapped open my eyes and we quickly broke apart as I stood up shakily. He was breathing heavily, looking up at me with dark eyes full of want. I blinked twice to try and get the same look out of my own. I hoped it had worked as I turned sharply away to walk towards Legolas and pray he wouldn't see the color in my cheeks or lips.

"Are you..okay?" Legolas looked at me, worried and walked closer as he took my hand. He could never know what just happened. I snapped out of thought and nodded quickly.

"Yes! Um, shall we go inside and...discuss yours and my father's plans for me?" I shook myself out of it, remembering why I was angry with him and took my hand out of his. He frowned and held me in place as I tried to walk away.

"Surely you knew that I held more than friendship with you, Nimrind?" He asked me as he looked down as me desperately and I raised a brow.

"How could I know this? You have only been getting more distant from me." I responded hotly glaring at him. He sighed.

"Why would I be constantly visiting the Gray Havens if not for you?" He asked me again, alluding to these apparently feelings he'd always held for me. I rolled my eyes.

" _Obviously_ I was unaware." I answered, still glaring up at him. He looked a little out of sorts as he started to think of things to say.

"I would think you would be happy it was me that was your betrothed. You used to worry it would be Haldir." He tried again and I slowly nodded. I was worried it would be him. My father held him in high regards but I found him so droll and a struggle to speak with. He would attempt to teach me the ways of the bow then worry I would injure myself on his watch. It was how Legolas quickly became my teacher, he'd watch for me when there was a chance to injure myself but otherwise, would leave me be.

"Alright. That, I admit is true." I gave him that point at least and he gave me a small smile, pulling me closer into a hug.

"Just give me time, Nimrind. I think you will find that you like me just as much in this light than as a childhood companion." He murmured as he hugged me to him, laying his head on top of mine. I sighed and nodded, not like I had much of a choice in the matter anyways.

* * *

We began early in the morning, my head was shaking but I took a bit of elixir to calm my stomach and head as I changed into pants finally. It was a relief to my comfort to be wearing them.

We began to leave Rivendell and were waved off by my father and my kin. I had no spoken to him since the feast and I regretted it when we hit the rough country south of Rivendell. Legolas had been keeping me company, discussing the ways we could go and cracking the offhanded joke. I'd give him a smile when he tried but I found it hard to focus on him when Aragorn was leading the company upfront with Gandalf.

"What path do we take, Gandalf?" I called up to the front as I saw the misty mountains come into view. I should have asked Aragorn but I had chosen not to from the fact I was trying to ignore anything ever happened.

"We must hold to this course west of the misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor."Gandalf replied motioning to the mountains next to us and I sighed. Lovely.

* * *

The road had been long but we reached the Eregion hills close to night fall. The sun had begun to set and I sat down near to Frodo, Legolas followed suit. His hand had slowly moved over to rest over mine and I sighed as I let it go. I was much to tired to actually shake him off at this point.

Boromir was teaching the hobbits foot work when fighting. I started to hear the flapping of what sounded almost like a million wings and met eyes worriedly with Legolas. He jumped up gracefully and held his hand down to help me up, I took it to stand and attempted to have him let go afterwards but he held on. He was focused on the black spot in the sky, I got distracted as well as I looked closer.

"What is that?" I could hear the fellowship slowly begin to take note of what was flying towards us and as it got a little closer I recognized what it was exactly.

"Crebain." I whispered as I spun around to begin to hand out orders.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted and dove to land under a bush, his cape and clothing blending in. I let go of his hand quickly to go after Frodo, he was sitting silently on the rock still. Looking entranced with something, I suspected it was the ring.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted abruptly as he put out the newly made fire, covering it with a cloak.

 **"** Merry..Pippin...Sam...take cover" Boromir grabbed the other three hobbits while Aragorn and I went after Frodo.

"Frodo!" I slipped over the rock and grabbed both his and Aragorn's hands pulling them under with me. I began to realize Frodo felt like a small child to me as I wrapped my arms around him, trying to keep him hidden. It was also now that I realized Aragorn's hands were on my stomach and waist.

I knew this was just how they'd have to be when we were cramped in such a small space with three people but I still wanted to move them. I went to move them right as the birds suddenly appeared and came over us with great speed, wheeling and circling above. I froze up immediately and began pulled Frodo closer as they croaked loudly and circled back towards the south.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched...We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Gandalf was the first up, Legolas being the second.

I let go of Frodo with a sigh of relief and waited for him to shuffle out of the over pass before I moved as well. Once Frodo had gotten out, Legolas's hand appeared. I shakily took it as he pulled me out and towards him. My pants were a little more dusty than I'd have liked them to be.

"I see you found a hiding spot quickly, not very well though." He said with a small smile as I tried to shake the feeling into my legs. I glared at him and he merely grinned at my irritation.

"You took a sudden dive as well." I responded as I bent down to dust the whiteness off of the brown leather. He shrugged.

"Instincts, I suppose. Perhaps one day you'll develop them." He said proudly and I rolled my eyes at his words. He had the instincts of a cat, always on the look out and light on his feet. I to could be light on mine, but only with precision and planning.

"One day, maybe." I turned away and began to help Sam build up a fire again, removing the cloak Aragorn had thrown on it and starting to set up the wood.


End file.
